Pink boy and blue girl
by darkxXxflames
Summary: Summary: Czarina Leanne Turner a 16 year old girl just moved all the way from China. A very pretty girl who is bound to be every guys dream girl but the problem is she doesn’t like to be friends with guys but instead GAYS….KaiOC
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone this is my first story so please be nice and read it.

Summary: Miyoku Jighu a 16 year old girl just moved all the way from China. A very pretty girl who is bound to be every guys dream girl but the problem is she doesn't like to be friends with guys but instead GAYS….KaiOC

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my oc's ☺

Chapter 1: Pink boy and Blue girl

As she entered the school, all eyes were on her. She could hear guys saying "dude is that the new student?" others whispering something between the lines of another "bossy rebel" or "another girl for guys to fuck with." 'oohh great first day of school and what nice first impressions I get' she thought as she enter the office of Mr. Dickenson. Bakuten High School's oh so great Principal.

after almost 2 hours

After a very _long chat _about school rules, regulations and other junk, Mr. Dickenson _finally_ let her go to class.

"Well Ms. Turner I hope that you will enjoy your first year in Bakuten High." He joyfully said

'god this guy is perky' she thought as she replied "thank you sir. I sure do hope I will"

She went outside his office and approach the secretary who gave her, her schedule, locker combo and all other stuff she needed.

Walking through the halls of her new school she decided to go to homeroom first before visiting her locker. She looked at her schedule and looked for room number 313.

"Now class I want you all to give a warm welcome to our new student when she arrives." Said Ms. Nelson, another very perky teacher in this school. But she is also one of the nice teachers that you will ever meet.

"hope the new students a girl….and a hot one " said one of the schools _players,_ the red head, the hot, the muscular, the Russian the one and only Tala Ivanov.

"Tala give the girl a break…..oh let me rephrase that give every girl a break." Said the ever good, ever hot with his raven black hair and cat like charming features the ever caring Ray Kon.

"hn" was the only thing the two guys got from their friend. The ever oh so quiet coldhearted two toned blue hair but really hot and I mean **god like hot** where sluts go and drool over, the great Kai Hiwatari

But their conversation was interrupted when a knock was heard on the door. All widen, there stood a very beautiful girl with her long raven black hair, sparkling emerald green eyes, ivory pale skin with rosy cheeks and red cherry lips. The guys stared at her as if an angel came but with her attire she would classify also as a black angel. She wore a black spaghetti strap on top of a red shirt. With black baggy pants and black mid-cut convers shoes with red lining.

"You must be Czarina Leanne Turner……well welcome to Bakuten High School. Please give us a little info about yourself." Said Ms. Nelson

" Well I'm Czarina Turner and you can call me Raz bu-…" she was cut in her sentence when she noticed a guy with raven black hair staring at her with confusion and curiosity.

" cuz what are you doing here?!?" asked a very confused Ray who was in a state of shock seeing his cousin in front of him in his class.with him and with players as friends that can soon be hitting on her. 'this is gonna be a tough year for us all' was the thoughts that were running in his mind. He knew his cousin was beautiful and his friends were players but what if one of them gets her laid in bed that would not be good. Since she's gonna be here Ray's sure that Raz was gonna be his responsibility since he's the guy.

"Well since you Mr. Kon and Ms. Turner are cousins, I will assign you Ray to take your cousin for a tour of the school and make sure she is in every class. Is that understood?"

" yes Ms. Nelson." Ray said while in his head ' man Ms. Nelson can sometimes sound like my mom.'

Bbbrrriiiinnnggggg!!!!!!!

"okay class dismiss" was Ms. Nelson's last words for her students.

Everyone was all leaving the classroom, Raz waited for Ray and his friends to come out of the classroom to answer his questions to her during their homeroom class.

Ray damped an arm around her shoulders "so cuz……what are you doing here?!?" he let out that question that was bothering him since he saw her in homeroom. "Got bored at home…..and I wanted to get a way from a dictator which my dad said I should refer to as _mom_." She said as if it is a common thing people do when they get bored. 'leave you house when you get bored and go to a place away from your tyrant step mom and refer to her as if she's your real mother….huh typical thing for Raz to do' thought Ray as he zoned out for quite a while and ignoring his cousin.

"huh?

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he was suddenly slapped on the face by his friend Tala, who was laughing his head of at his friends weird priceless facial expression. "Ray… your cousin got pissed cause you were zoning out and ignoring her questions."

"then why didn't you guys entertain her questions?!"

"cause you didn't give proper introductions."

"why didn't you tell me?"

"cause you were talking to her and zoning out…..and between those times, Kai already ;et going somewhere only God knows!!!!!"

Tala almost shouted to the very unaware Ray. on Tala.!!"

"where?!"

"I thought you wanted to meet my cousin"

"yeah but the cafeteria is this way"

" I know that Tala, but since Raz is new she still doesn't know where the cafeteria is and she would probably go and try to find her locker cause she still carrying those heavy book that were given to her." Ray sigh and said as if trying to explain 1+1 2 to a little child.

"oh" was all Tala could get out from his mouth.

"and we still have to look for Kai cause I'm sure he also wants to meet Raz."

"yeah"

okay people this is my first story so please review.

Thanks!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay everyone here is chapter two and thanks for the reviews

Disclaimer: don't own anything except for my OC

Chapter 2

Czarina/ Raz's POV

I was walking trying to find where my locker is. 'can't ask Ray right now cause he's currently zoning out on me……_again._' I thought as I walk through the corridors and lockers of this new school of mine.

_Flashback_

_Ray was busy zoning out thinking about something about something while his cousin Czarina also known as Raz who was asking him….._

" _Ray are you just gonna stand there and waste time?! I have to look for my locker and have a school tour and eat lunch and still go to class" said Raz but still Ignored by Ray._

"_Ray?"_

"_Ray?!?"_

"_RAY!!!"_

"_ugh I give up your too busy doing something in la la land find. I'm sure you wont mind if I leave now" sarcastically and at the same time frustratedly_

_walking I mean stomping her way towards the locker area._

_End Flashback_

Normal POV

'argh stupid school and where the hell is that locker?' she screamed inside her head looking at both sides of the halls until…..

_slam…._

_Thud…_

'oh shit' she cursed in her mind when she realized she collided with someone ' must admit that guy must have a well toned chest for me landing on my ass ' but her thoughts where interrupted with a hand reaching to help her.

" Are you okay?" asked a boy with orange hair and an earring pierced in his ear with his face showing worry to the fallen girl. While his companion, who she recognizes the face but unaware of his name. 'hey I think he's the guy with Ray during homeroom.'

"Here let me help you." The orange haired dude said. "I'm sorry for my friend's temporary blindness and knocking you down. Right Kai?" 'oh so his Kai and what's this dude's name' She thought bitterly and took his hand and looked at him. "You must be the new student. Hi I'm Brooklyn and this is my friend Kai." He introduced himself and motioned for Kai to be recognized. While she looked at the ground and pretended to care, "Raz" was all she replied to Brooklyn.

Raz was not really into boys because of a painful memory that happened to her about them.

"Oi…Raz!" she turned around and saw Ray coming up to her with the red head dude. He ran up to her and stopped in front of her face. "I guess I don't need to ask why you left?" said Ray rubbing the back of his head. " uuummmm……no" she said shaking her head. "ugh okay sorry just remembered something back there and in the process I also remembered how _unpatient _you can be" he said exaggerating on the word unpatient (is there such a word?!).

" Ouch!!!" he said to Raz

" Why did'ya hit me in the head?" Ray questioned Tala. " I think your forgetting something." He whispered so thet only Ray can hear. " Oh yeah. Ummm… so Raz this is read head is Tala." Ray introduced. " What a very beautiful girl you are." He said damping his arm around Raz. Inside Raz she was furious ' How dare he put his arm around me' but outside she was containing it all because they were Ray's friends. "uummm…Hi" was the only reply for Tala as she goes out of his arm.

" Oh so Ray how are you two related?" asked a curious Brooklyn. " Well Brook we're cousins and I guess you already met each other cause you two seemed accuainted." Said Ray. " Oh not really I just bumped into them" Raz Defended seeing the look on Ray's Face which seems like ' ooohhhh she's improving on the boy's issue' face. " Oh Kai you're also here. Where have you been Tala said you went away a while ago?" Ray asked but still Kai was in his usual position( you guys all know the famous Kai Hiwatari pose.) ignoring every one. " So that's why you were alone when I saw you walking, you left Ray and Tala as usual" said Brooklyn knowing that they wont get any answer from their friend. " Uuuummmm…okay you guys continue your conversation and I will be going cause I still have to find my locker and have lunch and go to class." Raz said walking away from the group of boys. "don't worry babe I'll come with you so that you wont get lost." Offered Tala again putting an arm around her. " Ohhh don't both-" she was unable to finish her sentence when Ray announced. " don't worry cuz how about we all come with you? What you was guys?" Ray questioned his friends.

"Sure" was all the reply except for one who hned his reply( I sure you all know who)

"huh…..fine no point in refusing." She sighed and walked with the boys.

_This is gonna be a looooong year _


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait:**

**Here's chapter 3**

Chapter 3

The whole day Raz spent her time with Ray and his friends. She doesn't really hate guys she just had a bad past with one and that really made her decide that it would be better not to interact with them. That's why she would prefer to be with gays than guys but you have to admit Ray's friends are hot.

'_whoa! Now where did that statement came from?' _she thought weirdly.

" Oi Raz!!! We're going now you wanna come with us" shouted Ray. Turning around Raz saw him with Kai, Tala and Brooklyn. ' _why not they're already here and I don't have my car _.' she said in her mind.

Since they don't fit in one car, Brooklyn was with Tala in his car while Kai has Ray and Raz in his car. '_well I gotta hand it to this guy, this Porsche is cool'_ Oh did I forgot to tell you that my family can also afford these kinds of cars? Well they're filthy rich why can't they. Well yah I tend to forget that Ray and me are the heirs to our grandfather's company. _The Claw Corporations._

Since our parents are away always _on the job_, me and Ray would always be together. Sometimes I think my parents forgot I exist. They would just add money in my credit card every month and then I'd do what ever I want but really, I wan t them to notice I'm here working hard to keep my grades high and try to make them low so just they would be here but no……I get to be always alone.

"Raz…..get out of my car now. We're here!!" demanded/shouted Kai.

"Sorry just spaced out you don't need to be so loud. "

"I've been calling your name 5 times where were you?! In lala land?!"

"Ugh whatever. Can we stop this I'm going out now"

"hn whatever" was his last reply.

Ugh that Kai Hiwatari is just so annoying and mean. Why can't he be more like that other guy, Brooklyn. He's more gentle and polite.

'_well since this day is done…might as well do homework and go straight to bed' _

**sorry for the short chapter. don't worry I'll try my best to make it longer...**

**if you guys have any ideas to make it better please tell me...**

**thanks and please review...:**


	4. Chapter 4

**author's note**

**hey there readers!!!!**

**i'm really sorry for doing this but i really need your help guys.**

**you see i'm working on two beyblade stories this is one and the other is "love me please"**

**i'm seriusly having no time in doing both so im asking on what stoey you guys want me to do first.**

**if you want this one please review and tell me but if you want the other one which is "love me please"**

**please review in that story...!**

**i'm really sorry that i cant do both!!!!**


End file.
